(a) Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a door outbelt unit, and more particularly, to a door for a vehicle in which the door outbelt unit includes a door outbelt and an end piece clip, which are separated from each other and can be assembled by pressing the door in a vertical direction.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a door includes a door window elevated by a window regulator, such that a door belt of an elastic material may block an outlet of the door window from the outside.
The door belt divides the outlet of the door window into a door inner belt sealing a door internal space in an inside of the door, and a door outbelt sealing the door internal space in an outside of the door.
In particular, a door assembling scheme for preventing a reduction in appearance due to an exposure of the door outbelt to the outside of the door has been used. Examples of the door assembling scheme include a screw type door assembling scheme and a clip type door assembling scheme.
The screw type door assembling scheme is a scheme of positioning the door outbelt from the outside of the door toward the door, in which a screw is fastened from the inside of the door toward the outside thereof to form a fixation power of the door outbelt.
The screw type door assembling scheme is a scheme of configuring the door outbelt along with an L direction clip and pushing the door outbelt from the outside of the door toward a horizontal (or “L”) direction to form the fixation power of the door outbelt by the fastening of the L direction clip with the door panel.
However, the screw type door assembling scheme exposes a screw head to the inside of the door after the screw fastening from the inside of the door toward the outside of the door. In this case, the exposure of the screw head reduces appearance marketability, and in particular, causes rust due to screw rusting.
Further, the screw type door assembling type may reduce marketability due to hardware exposure and screw rusting, and further has the possibility of clip damage due to the presence of the vertical pressing and the horizontal pressing, and in particular, may cause lifting of the door outbelt due to the clip damage or a step of the door outbelt between front and rear doors due to an assembling defect.